Historie z Vostroyi wzięte
Historie oparte na zmyślonych faktach W domu Jarymowiczów Rozdział 1 W puszczy panował niezmącony spokój. Promienie słońca przebijały się przez korony drzew, leniwie osuszając kałuże, dookoła których nagle zaczęły wyrastać grzyby. Ptaki śpiewały wśród górnych konarów, a drobniejsze z nich wydziobywały jagody z krzewów. Zaraz obok wielkiego dębu pasł się ogromny rogaty zwierz, wystarczająco silny by zgnieść na miazgę każdego pechowego wędrowca, który nierozważnie naruszyłby jego terytorium. Był niekoronowanym królem lasu, nie miał naturalnych wrogów. Prawie. Nagle do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk odbezpieczanego zamka, a niecałą sekundę później jakby wybuch. I w tym momencie przestał słyszeć cokolwiek, czując ból w szyi, stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Upadł na glebę, wydobywając z siebie żałosny agonalny pomruk, ostatnim co zobaczył była para skórzanych butów, wtedy zgasł. - Było warto. - Mężczyzna, mimo że przemoczony do suchej nitki, wydawał się ukontentowany. - Piękne bydlę, aż odrobinę żal zabijać. - Żal ostawiać, panie Iwanie kochany. Był w sile wieku, może miał dziesięć lat, tak by się zmarnował, zestarzał i pochorował, a później umarł. Nikt nie mógłby już podziwiać jego urody, teraz przynajmniej przyozdobi ścianę w sali biesiadnej. Już na zawsze. - Może i masz rację panie Teofilu dobrodzieju. - Major podszedł do truchła i dotknął niewielkiej rany w szyi. - Perfekcyjny strzał, szybka, prawie bezbolesna śmierć, nawet niektórzy z ludzi na taką nie zasługują. - Włożył dwa palce w miejsce strzału, wyciągając ołowianą kulę. - Podobno za czasów Starej Terry takich używano, prawda waszmości? - I ja tak słyszałem, ale nie mam pojęcia czy ten egzemplarz jest z Epoki Postępu, chociaż nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby tak było. - Spojrzał na swój czarnoprochowy karabin. - W każdym razie antyk, miłościwy pan Castor lubi kolekcjonować wszystko co ma kilka tysięcy lat. - Wracajmy zanim się ściemni, nie chcemy przecież spotkać tych gadów. - Ano, co racja to racja waszmość. Bierzcie naszą zdobycz i jedziemy. - A myślicie panie Teofilu dobrodzieju, że nasze koniki udźwigną? Jenerał zatrzymał się w miejscu i wolno wypuścił powietrze, rzeczywiście, dwa wierzchowce które ich tu przyniosły na swoich grzbietach, raczej nie uniosłyby ważącego prawie tonę żubra. - Khek... tego nie przewidziałem. - Może ciągnąć go za nami? - Po tej ściółce? Ostry badyl albo kamień i po idealnej skórze... Nie, trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - Co by tu zrobić, co by tu zrobić... Dwoje szlachciców chodziło wkoło ustrzelonego byka, nie mogąc wymyślić nic w miarę sensownego. - Plamka nie jedz tego! - Teofil zganił swoją klacz, która zaczynała skubać młode drzewko. - Jeszcze się strujesz i co będzie? - A może by tak tego żubra oskórować na miejscu... - Powiedział przyglądając rogom zwierza Iwan. - Mówicie? - Zapomnij waszmość, po prostu głośno myślę. - Nie, to jest całkiem dobry pomysł. Skórę zdjąć, a łeb odciąć, od razu zrobi się kilkaset kilogramów mniej. Co ja bym bez was zrobił? - A co z mięsem? - Odkroimy tu i ówdzie, a resztę niech pochłonie las. Którą część lubicie najbardziej? - Ja mam przeto zające. - Nie pytałem co upolowaliście, ani czy jesteście głodni, tylko którą część lubicie najbardziej. - Roztyjesz mnie panie Teofilu dobrodzieju. Jenerał przechylił głowę do tyłu, tak że widział Iwana do góry nogami. - Od czegoś tu jestem, ale nie nadużywajcie mojej cierpliwości i mówcie w końcu. Łata czy szponder? - Polędwica. - No to najwyraźniej będziemy musieli się podzielić. - Lekko się uśmiechnął. - W której juce macie nóż? Rozdział 2 Pokój był przestronny i schludny. Przy ścianach stały szafy i regaliki, a na nich poustawiane były pamiątki i ozdoby, chociaż niepraktyczne, to jak najbardziej Vostroyańskie. W rogu za to stał niewielki stolik, a na podłodze obok niego leżało zrzucone pióro wieczne i jakieś papiery. Ich miejsce zajął ciemnozielony, uderzający w czerń żupan, puszysta czapka z czaplimi piórami i krwistoczerwony kaptur. Na krześle za to wisiała szabla energetyczna, jednak z odłączoną baterią, a zaraz obok niej skórzana kurta, lekko zwężająca się w talii. Cała reszta garderoby leżała cóż... wszędzie. Przy stojącym koło okna łóżku leżał kostur z Imperialis na sztychu, a pod jej szponami znajdowało się wielkie oko, na jego krawędziach w ozdobnym wysokim gotyku wypisane było, że należy on do Nawigatorki z Domu Wartburg. - I właśnie wtedy powiedział mi, że jak jestem taki cwaniak to niech dam coś na zakład. No ja byłem już trochę podpity i pewny siebie, to powiedziałem, że stawiam mój statek. A on na to, że chyba mnie Imperator opuścił i postawił Baneblade'a, a potem z tym swoim perfidnym atamańskim uśmieszkiem powiedział, że jak przegram, to dorzuci mi jeszcze za darmo sznur na pocieszenie. I wtedy Iwan który ledwo się już na nogach trzymał przeciął i zaczęliśmy pić. - I wygrałeś? - Gdybym przegrał, to byś nie miała czym sterować. Obaj skończyliśmy pijani w sztok, ale to on pierwszy upadł na podłogę. Nie ruszał się, to go nogą szturchnąłem i nic, ani drgnął. Pomyślałem sobie Imperatorze... zabiłem durnia i zacząłem się drzeć do Jacka, że trupa mamy. I mniej więcej w tym momencie urwał mi się film. Morrigan zanosiła się śmiechem i śmiała się tak przez dobre parę minut. Kiedy wreszcie mogła w miarę normalnie oddychać, obróciła się na plecy i chwyciła Teofila za wąsa. - Teoś ty śmieszku... - Nie za wąsy, tylko nie za wąsy! - O, czyżbym znalazła twój słaby punkt? - Nawigatorka zwróciła wzrok na swoją ofiarę. - Słaby punkt? Nie, ja wcale nie mam... - W tym momencie poczuł, że towarzyszka przestała być delikatna dla jego Vostroyańskiego wyznacznika męskości. - No dobra, może trochę. Bardzo. Zostaw! - Chwycił ją mocno za rękę, ale to nic nie dało, bo nadgarstek wciąż miała wolny i nie przestawała ciągnąć. - Przekonaj mnie, wiem że potrafisz. - Morri proszę... - Powiedział niemal błagalnym tonem, a chwilę później odzyskał władzę nad swoim zarostem. - Brawo, brawo. - Pochwaliła go wyraźnie zadowolona. - Chociaż jak na ponad stuletniego wojaka, bardzo szybko robisz się uległy. - Miałaś mocne argumenty. - Wycedził rozcierając obolałą część twarzy. - Ale zrób to jeszcze raz, to się naprawdę pogniewam. - Wtem chwycił ją za włosy i zrobił z nimi to samo, co przed chwilą musiała znosić druga najdelikatniejsza część jego ciała. - Nie chcesz żebym się gniewał, uwierz. - Jakaś odmiana po trzydziestu latach? Drugi kryzys wieku średniego? Mogłoby być ciekawie. - Wtem wskoczyła na niego, po raz trzeci z kolei tej nocy. Kilkanaście minut później, obaj zdyszani i spoceni (a przynajmniej Teofil, nawigatorki zasadniczo się nie pocą) opadli na łóżko, tym razem odwrotnie niż przedtem. - Czy ty kiedyś masz dość? - Odezwał się z wyrzutem. - Nie protestowałeś. - Mogłaś się domyślić. - Przypominam ci, że od domyślania się jesteś tu ty mój drogi. - Ależ oczywiście... Bo nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż rozgryzać czy mówiąc mi, że kolor ci obojętny, nie miałaś przypadkiem na myśli kości słoniowej uderzającej w biel. - Znasz mnie wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć co i kiedy mam na myśli. - Wyobraź sobie, że nie. - Widocznie się nie przykładałeś. - Tylko imaginuj sobie, że mam jeszcze na głowie wojnę, żołnierzy, sądy polowe, zabijanie Xenos i pieprzoną szlachtę w ciężkich zbrojach i z pustymi łbami. - Tak bardzo lubisz tych waszych "panów braci"? - Krew z krwi co prawda... ale większość to banda idiotów z mniemaniem odwrotnie proporcjonalnym do wartości majątku. Przynajmniej nie każą sobie płacić za wyposażenie... jeszcze. - Tak gadacie krew z krwi, panowie bracia, naród szlachecki... A przecież szlachcicami zostają często zwykli obywatele. - Wiesz jak wygląda u nas nadanie szlachectwa Morri? - Oświeć mnie, lubię jak opowiadasz. - Obróciła się tak, że za poduszkę robił jej brzuch Teofila. Jak standardy Vostroyańskiej szlachty, dosyć niewielki, pierwszy lepszy Kowalski uznałby go za przymierającego głodem. - Najpierw oczywiście jest masa formalności, więc to pominę. Kiedy biurokracji stanie się zadość i teoretycznie Michał nie będzie już plebejuszem, wtedy wybiera sobie nazwisko i protektora. - Protektora? - Innego szlachcica któremu przez dekadę musi być bezwzględnie posłuszny, a ten musi mu od czasu do czasu sypnąć groszem, karmić, poić i dać gdzie spać. - Ale został szlachcicem, więc czemu dalej jest czyjąś własnością? - A miałby wciąż pracować w manufaktorum? Na służbie u szlachcica i tak zarobi więcej, poza tym nie musi wydawać całej pensji na podstawowe potrzeby, bo te ma zapewnione, a przy okazji uczy się tajników dworskiego życia. - Czyli wielkiego burdelu. - Naprawdę jest z nami aż tak źle? - Nie, jest gorzej, tylko po prostu jesteś misiem o małym rozumku. I słabym wzroku, gdybyś na chwilę wrócił z tego lasu i spojrzał co się wyczynia w twoim dworze, to byś się zdziwił. - W każdym razie, Michał składa przysięgę swojemu nowemu panu, a później prowadzony jest do najświętszego miejsca w stolicy. - Katedra Świętej Nadalii? - Mhm, w jej podziemiach znajduje się wielka czara, w której jest nigdy niekrzepnąca krew naszej patronki, Michał musi rozciąć sobie palec, a na ranę wylewane są trzy krople krwi. Wtedy jest jednym z nas. - Czyli słowem, braterstwo krwi? - Ano, właśnie dlatego panowie bracia. W żyłach Wielkiego Marszałka, moich i w żyłach najbiedniejszej gołoty płyną te same trzy krople krwi. - No... teraz to przynajmniej ma jakiś sens. - I co myślisz? - Wy wszyscy jesteście popieprzeni. Tego już było za wiele, najpierw znowu kazała sobie grać na gitarze, później ta głupia zabawa, potem męczyła wiekowe wąsy, a teraz obraziła szlachecką dumę. To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć... - A ty masz kwadratowe cycki. - ...Naprawdę? - Przechyliła się tak, by jej pierś była doskonale widoczna w bladym świetle plazmowej lampki. - Widzę, że domagasz się dokładnej weryfikacji. Jeden do zera. - Nie do zera, tylko do dwudziestu siedmiu. - Jest po północy, liczymy od nowa. - Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Człowiek z krwią kobiety i nawigatorka, grający w bezsensowną grę od rana do nocy przez kilkadziesiąt lat. Nie jesteśmy normalni, zdecydowanie. - Homo sumus et humani nihil a me alienum puto. - Sumus? Ja jestem nawigatorką, mój drogi. - I co z tego, że jesteś nawigatorką? - Pomyślmy... mam trzecie oko? Potrafię zabijać wzrokiem? Prowadzę twój statek przez osnowę? - To nie jest powód, dla którego mielibyście nie być ludźmi. Powiedziałbym nawet, że jesteście bardziej ludzcy niż my. - Po czym wnioskujesz? - Imperator stworzył ludzkość na swoje podobieństwo, jednak każdy człowiek jest inny... bo są tylko podobni, nie są tacy jak On. Imperator obsługuje też Astronomican, co znaczy, że jest psionikiem. Jedna z teorii z kolei zakłada, że nawigatorzy wyewoluowali z psioników i są następnym krokiem ewolucji człowieka. - A bardziej zrozumiale? - Skoro Imperator który jest psionikiem stworzył zaledwie podobną ludzkość, a po jakimś czasie zaczęli pojawiać się psionicy, natomiast wy wyewoluowaliście z nich... skąd pewność, że ludzkość w ten sposób nie upodabnia się do Imperatora i że to nie wy jesteście najbliżej pierwowzoru? - ...Długo nad tym myślałeś? - Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Ciekawych rzeczy się o tobie dowiaduję. - Ziewnęła. - Śpijmy już, niedługo będzie świtać. Morrigan obróciła się na swoją stronę i zamknęła dwoje z trzech oczu. Przed zaśnięciem powstrzymał ją jednak Teofil. - Teoś, rano... Staram się zasnąć. - Cichaj babo, dobrze wiesz, że to żadna wymówka. - Powiedział związując jej ręce leżącym nieopodal paskiem. - No, no, skąd wiedziałeś co chcę zrobić? - Moim zadaniem jest domyślanie się, nie tkniesz ich więcej. Pozwól, że tym razem to ja będę górą. - A jeśli nie pozwolę? - To wtedy odpowiednio cię przekonam. Rozdział 3 Stali, karabiny opuszczone, oczy skierowane ku sobie, zawieszenie broni. Pośrodku naznaczonego wojną pasa ziemi niczyjej stali i rozmawiali, Xenos i człowiek, ateista i wierzący, jenerał i niebianin. Z tyłu żołnierze 31. Vostroyańskiego usłyszeli tętent kopyt, 30 jeźdźców kłusowało na sam przód stojącej armii, w tym samym czasie rozmówcy skończyli i wydawało się, że doszli do porozumienia. Nie czekając, sierżant podjechał do jenerała z zaspaną twarzą i niedbale założoną czapką. - Co się tu dzieje? - Mamy pokój, opuszczamy ten świat - Jenerał powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem - Puszczasz ich wolno? Podczas gdy praktycznie wygraliśmy tą wojnę? - Rozkazy od dowództwa Segmentum, wzywają nas na krucjatę, jeżeli się spóźnimy czekają nas inkwizycyjne nieprzyjemności... dlatego ruszamy jeszcze dzisiaj. Mi też się to nie podoba sierżancie, ale tak trzeba. - ...I zostawimy tych wszystkich wiernych obywateli na śmierć? Waść naprawdę skażesz ich na życie pod butem parszywych Xenos, z dala od światła Pana naszego? Czy tak postępuje żołnierz Imperium? - Zmień ton sierżancie, albo zaprawdę będziemy szlachcica grzebać. - Co w sercu to na języku, jeżeli widzisz jenerale w mojej szczerości obelgę, to nie krępuj się waść i strzelaj! - Podzielam twoje rozgoryczenie waszmość, ale nie nam o tym decydować. Pojmij, że jeśli poprowadzimy tę wojnę do końca, to sprowadzimy zagładę na nasz dumny regiment. Z Inkwizycją się nie wygrywa. Sierżant z wściekłością w oczach odwrócił się i wraz ze swoją drużyną pogalopował w stronę reszty Straceńców, zatrzymawszy się przy rotmistrzu zakrzyknął. - Bratja! Komu Szara Panienka i nieśmiertelnaja slava miła, za mloju! - Stać! - Jeszcze donośniej zakrzyknął rotmistrz - Za mloju! - W tym momencie wyciągnął szablę - Niech dosięgnie ich Imperialna sprawiedliwość! Samotnie, wraz z garstką swoich podkomendnych ruszył na pozycje Tau, a wokół niego zaroiło się od strzałów broni pulsowej. Gnał przed siebie nie zważając na nic, nawet prawdopodobnie nie zauważył, że jego ludzie wraz z końmi raczyli udać się w objęcia Imperatora. Nagle zabrzmiały działa elektromagnetyczne i karabiny wojowników ognia, a on sam zniknął w łunie niebieskiego światła. Nie wydał nawet żadnego dźwięku, była pewność że jest martwy, ale gdy światło zniknęło, wszystkim ukazał się niespotykany widok. Sierżant jak i jego koń byli nietknięci, strzały nie zrobiły na nich żadnego wrażenia, cwałowali dalej jakby nic się nie stało. Wtedy zaczął się masywny ostrzał, cały arsenał skoncentrował się na jednym konkretnym punkcie, tym małym człowieku i jego koniu, ale nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać. Wpadł w szeregi szaroskórych tnąc szablą co wlezie, jedno cięcie jeden trup, a gdy wszyscy pierzchli za osłony, jeden strzał powalił wierzchowca i posłał jeźdźca na ziemię, nie ruszał się. Kolejna salwa miała w niego trafić, tym razem niszcząc wszelki ślad jego istnienia, kiedy nagle rozległo się co najmniej dwa tysiące wybuchów, to łuki straceńców śpiewały muzykę śmierci, miotając strzały z ładunkiem wielokrotnie potężniejszym od tego w pociskach boltowych. Podczas gdy uwaga wszystkich zwrócona była na jednego Gue'la, rota zdążyła pokonać pas ziemi niczyjej i nic już nie mogło jej powstrzymać przed dokonaniem rzezi. To co działo się potem, przeszło do legendy jako wojna jednodniowa. - ...i właśnie tak zostałem rotmistrzem. - Jenerał Teofil napił się wina. - A co się stało z poprzednim? Tym co was wstrzymywał? - Pan Lisowski koncerzem go w gniewie usiekł, rota raczej to popierała, bo pognała mnie pomścić. - No, no, no... waszmość bohaterskiego czynu dokonałeś, sam patriarcha Leman Russ by się nie powstydził! - Pułkownik Alistyn Fiodorow nie krył podziwu. - Zdrowie waćpana Teofila! Oby fortuna i opatrzność Boża nigdy go nie opuszczała! - Do dna! - Zakzyknęli wszyscy zgromadzeni w wielkiej sali biesiadnej. - A właściwie jenerale dobrodzieju, jak ci się udało tak heroicznie spod ostrzału wyjść? - Imaginuj sobie, panie Fiodorow kochany, że znasz waść odpowiedź, tak samo jak za każdym razem. Rosarius jest najpotężniejszą osłoną jaką stworzyła ludzkość. - Ale mówiłeś waszmość, że dostałeś go od Inkwizytora, nie mówcie mi że taki ktoś zwrócił uwagę na sierżanta... - A zwrócił, zwrócił panie Fiodorow kochany, jak pewną dziewkę od śmierci ocaliłem, to podarował mi go w podzięce. Myślę, że była dla owego jegomościa bardzo ważna. - A jakże, panie jenerale dobrodzieju! Nikt takich relikwi nie rozdaje za byle przysługę. - Powiedziawszy to upił ze swojego kielicha. - Co za cuda i dziwy was spotykają. - Przesadzacie - Jenerał machnął ręką - Dziw to był dopiero, gdy przeżyłem strzały pulsowe kiedy owego rosariusa zapomniałem, a okoliczności były niezbyt chlubne. Widzicie, byłem pijany i wyszedłem przed okopy, po czym zacząłem krzyczeć. - Pokręcił głową - Głupi byłem i młody. - A co waszmość krzyczeliście? - Spytał siedzący w połowie stołu major Iwan Woronin - Musiało to być doprawdy dawno, skoro tego nie pamiętam, bo przecież służymy razem od bardzo dawna. - Panie Iwanie przyjacielu drogi, waść już wtedy majorem przeto byłeś! Tylko, że się skułeś jeszcze bardziej ode mnie i pannę Czerniewiczównę żeś o rękę prosił. Iwan wypluł wino i oplułby zapewne siedzącego przed nim, gdyby nie to, że pan Janusz o słabej głowie udał się już na spoczynek. - Że co!? - No waść żeś stał pod namiotem i śpiewał jaka to ona nie jest piękna, a ja żem wyszedł za okopy i krzyczał na szaroskórych "jak nie jesteście skurwysyny to wychodźcie w pole!" - Ja żem śpiewał o tej grubej? - Złapał się za głowę - Imperatorze i Święta Nadalio, jakie to szczęście, że składała śluby czystości... - No ale dosyć o nas, słabe głowy poszły spać, więc pora polać czegoś mocniejszego. Grześ, podajcie przedniej wódki! - Tak właściwie, to nie wiem czy wam mówiłem panowie bracia, ale miałem kiedyś konika... Zwierzę rozumne to było jak żaden z ludzi, a piękne ponad wszelką miarę. - Zaczął siedzący przy rogu stołu Pan Kruszewski, podczas gdy serwoczaszki zaczęły podawać napitek. - A jakiż to był konik? - Czysty Kozak, chłop płakał jak oddawał. Uwaga wszystkich nagle przerzuciła się z dwóch przyjaciół na Kruszewskiego, który nie mógł się nachwalić swojego konia. Opowiadał jak to razem walczyli na Bramie Cadiańskiej i jak to kiedyś kiedy bolt urwał mu rękę, koń dosłownie odgryzł Chaosiarzowi twarz. A kiedy alkohol głowy zaćmił, zostali tylko najwytrwalsi gracze: Teofil, Iwan, pewien wysoko postawiony Adept Mechanicus, oraz Nawigator, delegat domu Mervallion. - Panie Teofilu drogi mój, mógłbym mieć do was próśbę? - Nawigator tymi słowami zwrócił się do siedzącego obok jenerała, badawczo spoglądającego w pustą szklanicę. - Po kieliszku jetśmy braćććmi, mówże mi pan czego potrzebujesz. - Był wyraźnie pijany, czemu zresztą trudno się było dziwić. - A macie tutaj taką pewną panienkę, widzicie, ładna jest i takie tam sami przyznacie, kształty zgrabne i krew czysta. Byście mnie może z nią poznali co? Bo widzicie, Novator na mnie naciska żebym się hajtnął w końcu, a ta wasza to idealna partia by była. - Morrigan, nazywa się Morrigan. - Jak zwał tak zwał, nie liczy się jej imię tylko więzy krwii. Mariaż między dwoma domami to nie jest byle sprawa panie Teofilu drogi, pomoglibyście mi co? Kiesa moja głęboka, potrafię się odwdzięczyć, wierzcie. I mniej więcej w tym momencie, jenerał przestał wpatrywać się w szklankę, a odwrócił się w stronę rozmówcy. Twarz miał czerwoną i nietęgą, tak samo jak jej wyraz, ale jego oczy nie należały do pijaka, raczej do psychopaty. Jeżeli dobrze się przyjrzeć, zdawało się że w jego źrenicach są stosy płonące najczarniejszym ogniem piekielnym, a wzrok przeszywał duszę i ciało na wskroś. Chwilę później, na twarzy Nawigatora wylądowała potężna i zaciśnięta pięść, posyłająca go około dwa metry od krzesła na którym siedział. - Moje zęby! Co wy, co wyście... - Cyka, cyka, cyka blyat! - Głos jenerała zagrzmiał w całej sali. - Teofil, coś ty zrobił!? - Major Iwan zszokowany odezwał się znad kieliszka. - Obraził mnie, idziemy stąd. Podróż Rozdział 1 - Ilu jeszcze mamy na liście? - Jenerał spytał znużonym głosem. - Czterech mój panie. - Odpowiedział stojący przed nim zarządca - Nie jest źle, wprowadzić kolejnego. Wrota sali otworzyły się, ukazując dziesiątego już dzisiaj nieszczęśnika, zakutego w łańcuchy i prowadzonego przez bosmana. Po marmurowej posadzce przeszedł w kierunku tronu, mijając po drodze 12 kapitanów i stanął przed nim ze spuszczoną głową. - Oskarżony nazywa się... - Wiem jak się wabi. - Teofil przerwał mu - Przecież sądziłem go tydzień temu... Recydywa? - Zgadza się, wygląda na to, że obcięcie uszu nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. - Jesteś waszmość mistrzem dedukcji. - Stwierdził ironicznie - A ty chamie, masz coś na swoją obronę? Odpowiedział mu bulgot. - Co on tam mamrocze? - Mój panie... on nie ma żuchwy. - Co ty... - Dał znak bosmanowi, żeby podniósł mu głowę, co też zrobił. - ...O kurwa. W jaki sposób? - Tym razem Sasza odmówiła współpracy, jeżeli wiecie co mam na myśli. - Że niby wilk mu ją odgryzł? Primo, czemu się nie wykrwawił? Secundo, wilki gryzą przeto w szyję. Tertio, który idiota go stamtąd zabrał? - Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie mam pojęcia, ja przekazuję wam tylko fakty dokonane. Zapanowała chwila ciszy, w której to chyba wszystkim obecnym udzieliła się niedorzeczność całej sprawy. W końcu Jenerał westchnął i wyprostował się na tronie. - Zróbcie z niego kotlety. Nagle cisza zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. - To nie był żart, zróbcie z niego kotlety... albo zostawcie tak jak jest, a potem rzućcie go pokrzywdzonym, niech go osądzą i zrobią z nim co będą uważać za stosowne. I na Imperatora, niech ktoś dopilnuje żebym go tu więcej nie widział, bo jest zadzwiaiająco żywotny. - Pan Jarymowicz machnął ręką, a bosman wyprowadził skazanego. - Nastepny. Kolejnym oskarżonym był ewidentnie marynarz, był w znacznie lepszym stanie i humorze od poprzedniego... chociaż o bycie w lepszym stanie niż on nie jest trudno, ale ten zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować rozprawą, ani jej wynikiem. - Aleksy Nachyła, zatrudniony w 983, Vostroyanin. - Co takiego zrobił? - Uszkodził pocisk... do działa Nova. Czy nieumyślnie, czy umyślnie, do tego nie dojdziemy, w każdym razie mało wszystkich nas nie pozabijał. - A więc może wyjaśnisz nam waść, dlaczego mielibyśmy nie skazać cię na jakąś bolesną śmierć? - Nobilis sum - Odparł z uśmiechem na ustach - Nobilis sum? Przeco waść jesteś cham i prostak, gdybyś był szlachcicem to na pewno nie robiłbyś przy działach, tylko w podoficerce co najmniej. Nie pogarszaj swojej i tak już beznadziejnej sytuacji. - Jak waszmość sine dubo wiesz, zdarzają się przypadki, że bogaty i szanowany ród, na skutek pewnych nieczystych zagrywek, popada w biedę i zapomnienie... - De facto, wszyscy znamy takie przypadki. - Tak było w naszym przypadku, Nachyła to szlacheckie nazwisko, choć łatwo je pomylić z... - Wiem, że moglibyście waść gadać o tym z godzinę, ale jeżeli nie macie dowodu to przynajmniej nie marnujcie mojego czasu. Aleksy pokręcił głową i wyciągnął z buta zwinięty stary dokument, po czym podał go zarządcy. - Nadanie szlachectwa, rok 899. Choć nad tym ubolewam, ten człowiek rzeczywiście należy do waszego zacnego grona. - To komplikuje sprawę. - Zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Chociaż właściwie nie, bo jak wiecie lecimy na wojnę, a na wojnie każdemu zdarzają się wypadki. - Mówiąc to skinął w stronę rotmistrza Lisowskiego, który był jednocześnie katem. - Panie... To się nie godzi! Nobilis sum! - Aleksy spanikował. - De minimis non curat - Jenerał odpowiedział mu w płynnym Wysokim Gotyku. Kilka krzyków i jedno cięcie później dwóch pachołków zabrało ciało do miejsca przeznaczenia wszystkich zmarłych na pokładzie, a przez wrota weszło trzech skutych gwardzistów. - Miałem sądzić jeszcze czterech, a teraz jest ich pięciu, jak to wytłumaczysz waszmość? - Dwoma słowy: wina zbiorowa. - Rozumiem, co nabroili? - Walczyli ossbohk-vyar - No i? To chyba mają robić nasi żołnierze kiedy nie muszą strzelać. - Nie w tym rzecz, daj mi miłościwy panie dokończyć. - Wybaczcie, po prostu jestem już dzisiaj... Zarządca przerwał kolejny wywód Teofila i kontynuował. - Walczyli w kręgu, a kiedy ten tu obecny. - Wskazał na rudego. - Się uchylił, wtedy sierżant z całej siły rąbnął porucznika w twarz. - To był rykoszet, ja nie chciałem! - Skoro trafił jeden... to czemu u diabła odpowiadają wszyscy trzej? - Wybaczcie miłościwy panie, ale porucznik nie był skory do wyjaśnień. - Kapitanie Brzozowski. - Teofil zwrócił się do stojącego na samym końcu szlachcica. - To wasi ludzie? - Owszem panie jenerale dobrodzieju. - Dobrze ich nakarmcie, bo jedyne czego się dzisiaj najedli to niezasłużonego strachu. Takie sprawy rozwiązuje się w oddziale, ten cały porucznik powinien dać wszystkim trzem po mordzie i skończyć temat, a nie mnie teraz specjalnie męczyć, udzielcie mu nagany na oczach całej kompanii i dopilnujcie, żeby taka sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Czy to jasne? - Jak Exterminatus o poranku. - Kapitan skinął głową - I takie odpowiedzi lubię słyszeć! Następny! I niech to będzie już dziś ostatni. - Istotnie panie, ostatni i najciężej oskarżony, właściwie jego wina jest pewna, potrzebny jest już teraz tylko wasz wyrok. - Czy myślimy o tym samym...? Po tych słowach we wrotach stanęło kilka postaci. Był to Ojciec Gerwazy Krzemieniewski, jeden wynędzniały półnagi mężczyzna zakuty w srebrne kajdany, oraz pięciu gwardzistów, czterech trzymających łańcuchy, a jeden mierzący w więźnia z karabinu. Cały ten orszak przeszedł między kapitanami, kolejno spluwającymi na oskarżonego. W końcu zatrzymali się przed tronem, wystarczająco blisko, by Jenerał był w stanie zobaczyć skaryfikację w kształcie gwiazdy chaosu. - Herezja, to nie ulega wątpliwości. - Pan Jarymowicz wstał z tronu i podszedł do kultysty na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. - Ledwie opuściliśmy Vostroyę... Jak to się zaczęło? - Nie wiemy, prawdopodobnie był po prostu wyczulony na osnowę, tych pięciu jest świadkami, w czwórkę powstrzymali go przed złożeniem ofiary z tego jegomościa. - Psionik? Nie wygląda na niebezpiecznego... - Trącił skutego nadziakiem. W tym momencie heretyk rzucił się na Jenerała sięgając po niego ręką... a raczej czymś czym normalnie powinna być, bo zamiast dłoni miał pojedyńcze szpony, podobne do tych które mają Hormoganty. Jednak Teofil spodziewał się tego, w odpowiedniej chwili uaktywnił Rosarius, a cios nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. W mniej niż sekundę trzymający go pierworodni napięli łańcuchy unieruchamiając delikwenta w bezpiecznej odległości od każdego człowieka na sali. - Rozumiem. - Powiedziawszy to, wrócił na tron. - Z mocy nadanego mi przeze mnie prawa et cetera et cetera, niniejszym skazuję cię na najcięższą z kar. - Spalić go? - Spytał Ojciec Krzemieniewski. - Nie, chwilowo nie. Za napaść na Jenerała Astra Militarum wymyśliłem całkiem nową karę. - Skierował wzrok na kobietę stojącą po jego lewej stronie. - Morrigan moja droga, mogłabyś? - Ależ oczywiście i z przyjemnością. - Złotowłosa Nawigatorka wystąpiła na środek. - Spójrz na mnie. - Rozkazała. Odpowiedział jej stłumiony śmiech, co najmniej nieludzki, ale w Osnowie widać było dokładnie prawdziwe uczucia heretyka, to jest strach i przerażenie. Gwardziści zbliżyli się i starali się obezwładnić go jak ostatnim razem, jednak ten stawiał tym razem nieporównywalnie większy opór. Chichot zamienił się w niemal błagalny swoją tonacją krzyk, pozostawiający wyraźny ślad w Immaterium. W końcu udało się przygwoźdźić go do posadzki, gwardzista z karabinem chwycił poznaczony plugawymi ikonami łeb i skierował go w stronę Morrigan. Wtem kilku kapitanów dla bezpieczeństwa się odwróciło, Nawigatorka bowiem zaczęła patrzeć przez trzecie oko. Niewyobrażalnie głośny i przesycony bólem krzyk poniósł się po całej sali, aż w pewnej chwili po prostu się urwał. Morrigan chwilę zachwiała się w miejscu, gdyby nie kostur pewnie upadłaby na podłogę, ale szybko doszła do siebie i wróciła na lewicę Teofila. - Teraz możesz go spalić. - Skinął głową do kapłana. - Możemy teraz wrócić do oddziału? - Spytał jeden z gwardzistów. - Wierzcie mi, pozwoliłbym gdybym mógł. - Machnął ręką na Komisarza Torczyńskiego, który oddał pięć celnych strzałów w głowy. - Reszta ich drużyny też ma zniknąć, ale dyskretnie, wiecie jacy są nasi żołnierze. A wy panowie bracia? Jakieś uwagi? Kapitanowie kolejno zaprzeczyli - Dobrze, w końcu mamy to za sobą. Cała terrańska godzina sądzenia zwierzolubów, chamów i heretyków, że też tyle ich matka miała... Odmaszerować. Wszyscy obecni kolejno opuścili salę, wszyscy prócz Jenerała i Nawigatorki. Morrigan podeszła do wielkiego witraża, zajmującego praktycznie całą ścianę naprzeciw wejścia, spoglądając na malejącą, chociaż wciąż dobrze widoczną Vostroyę. - To nie był dobry dzień. - Powiedział Jenerał podchodząc do niej. - Może chociaż końcówkę uczyńmy szczęśliwą. - Namnożyło się idiotów na tym waszym smutnym świecie. Dawno nie zabiłam heretyka... po takim czasie to dziwne uczucie, jakby spełnienie. - To nie jest przyjemny temat. - Dobrze wiesz, że lubię nieprzyjemne tematy. - Naprawdę? - Objął ją od tyłu i podrapał wąsem - Miałem nadzieję na coś wprost odwrotnego i byłem pewien twojej wzajemności, czyż nie? - Odważnie sobie pogrywasz Teofilu. - Zganiła go tonem który ciężko by wziąć za poważny - Jestem pewna, że dasz radę mnie jakoś przekonać. - Mam ci znowu zagrać? Czy tobie się to nigdy nie nudzi? Nie moglibyśmy choć raz nie bawić się w te twoje gierki i zachowywać się jak normalni ludzie? - Po tym co się stało zanim odlecieliśmy, nie sądzę żebyś był odpowiednią osobą do mówienia co jest normalne, a co nie. - Zachichotała perfidnie - Ehh... trzydzieści dwa do jednego - Do zera kochanieńki, do zera, nie oszukuj bo mogę się obrazić. - Lubię jak się obrażasz, wtedy jest trudniej. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:31. Vostroyański Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Opowiadania (Fajaz)